dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Melait: Darkness Unleashed
'Author Note:' A prequel to the ongoing Roleplay series here, http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:62940 here http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:63938?cb=1086. and here http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:64644 The other iterations by OmniOtaku are here (in order) http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Super_Human and here http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Metraxis_Supreme_(W.I.P) If you don't mind spoilers or want to join in on the fun, go over to the newest version of the Roleplay or just read the Roleplays! If not, then be warned, for reading the roleplay OR OmniOtaku's version could be a detriment to this story as it's stand alone series. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Also, If anyone wants to use my characters, please just ask, and I will allow it! Thanks again! -Creeperman129 Prolouge: Melait and Planet Chesla Planet Chesla was a beautiful place to live. The sky was a bright orange, the sun was white, its water was blue and its land was a darker orange, compared to the sky. Its civilization was one of the greatest in the galaxy, and peace was almost always stabilized. The inhabitants generally wore suits akin to a jester, without the crazy hats and flamboyant shoes. They looked very much like humans, except their skin was entirely white. Due to the fact that there was always peace on Chesla, there weren't many fighters, and even less martial arts teachers. It wasn't until Age 742 when a real fighter was born. He was born from an average fighter and a brilliant scientist, who decided that he would be the defender of Chesla. He was named Melait, and born as the sole elite on his world. He was first trained by his mother at age 3, who knew some martial arts skills, but surpassed her in a mere 6 months. This rate of growth wasn't seen before at such a young age, so knowing that he was the planet's protector, he was sent to train under the only great fighter on Chesla, Yaougan. He learned how to fly and use ki under him, and although he was meant to train under him for the rest of his life, he also surpassed him when he was 4. However, it was in Age 746, Melait's life changed forever. Chapter 1: A New Threat! Invasion of Chesla! It was an early morning and the white sun barley peaked over the horizon, shining a light on a dojo on top of a plateau. Inside was a young child named Melait, who was sleeping on floating mattress, hovering with the planet's technology. Outside, next to a small flowing stream heading downwards, was a man with white skin, but with tint of black, making him look gray. His hair was a dark purple and the strands fell to cover his face. He wore Chesla's native clothing, but it was tattered, and on the back was his kanji, an L with two dashes passing through it with a curved line on the bottom of the L. The man, named Yaougan, was never interested in Chesla's peaceful lifestyle, though his parents tried to enforce it. Yaougan became so fed up with their persistentness that he went out at least once a week on the top of his home and trained. This was very unheard of for Chesilans and they needed the CPF (Chesla Peace Force) to try to stop him. The first time, Yaougan denied to stop training, and trained even harder than ever before. The CPF had never had a denial before, and they eventually an offer. After all, he seemed like a dangerous person to all of Chesla! They proposed that he could keep training up in an old warehouse they had, and wouldn't be bothered. Yaougan agreed, but only if when there was another hard working fighter on Chesla, he needed to be their master. With that, Yaougan was brought to the warehouse, and soon after, he made it his new home. Yaougan was standing on a tall pillar of sorts, looking down at his old city. "That kid did it" Yaougan said with a faint sound of jealousy in his voice. "He had surpassed, not only my expectations, but my power as well!". He sat on top of the pillar and looked at his dojo. "Although he passed me in strength, he has not yet beaten me", he said with a sigh. "He is too young to understand battle tactics, yet he keeps on going, hoping to get stronger and stronger!". Yaougan jumped onto the room where Melait was sleeping and put his hand on the ceiling to sense Melait, and put his hand up when he finished. "Still tuckered out. Might as well let him sleep for a little longer", he said as he started to lie down on the roof, looking up at the sky. This made him so relaxed that he almost fell asleep, until just when his eyes were closing, he just barely saw a ship heading towards the city. With that he quickly opened his eyes, flew down from the roof and ran to wake Melait up."Melait! There's finally some foreigners we can fight!" Yaougan screamed. Melait woke up, looking rather tired. "Don't mess with me, master, there's no way any fighters would come HERE of all places", Melait said while rubbing his eyes. "I'm serious! I barely sensed a strong power on a spaceship, heading right towards the city!", Yaougan said while shaking him, " We can spar with someone as strong as us!". With that Melait ran to get his clothes, which was a smaller version of Yaougan's clothes. "Let's go!", Melait spoke with anticipation. Yaougan nodded and they ran outside and saw the city being covered in the ship's shadow, making its landing spot the building's flat roofs. Yaougan suddenly got a serious expression on his face. Before, when he sensed the ship's inhabitants, he thought it was just one strong fighter. However, this time he was sensing 10 high powers, almost as strong as him separately. "Melait, we need to be careful about these guys. They're much more dangerous than I thought", Yaougan whispered. "Come on, master, how strong can they be?", Melait spoke with smugness in his voice. "Let's go!". Melait and Yaougan flew towards the city, and they saw the city was almost destroyed. Hi! Melait here! Who are these guys? They seem extremely strong! Wait, Master! Watch out! Next time on Melait: Darkness Unleashed, Chesla's Warriors! Melait Steps Up! Don't miss it! Chapter 2: Chesla's Warriors! Melait Steps Up! "These guys aren't playing around!", Yaougan said while flying on top of the roof of one of the few intact buildings . Melait soon followed him, and fired a ki blast up in the air. "This is no time for games, kid!", Yaougan screamed. Melait blew off his master and kept firing in the air. Just as Yaougan was about to slap Melait, the invaders appeared above them. They wore very strange armor, unlike any the two had seen before. On the top left portion of it was a small insignia with a V in the middle of a circle. One of them, who was a tall green man with dark red spots on him flew down to them. Yaougan looked at him closer and saw a green device on his head, with a cord connected to another device on his arm hanging off of it. The green man walked up to Yaougan and looked down at him, but Yaougan stood with determination. "Who are you?",Yaougan spoke calmly. The green man started to laugh and stared at Melait, who was looking at the other nine fighters. "YOU'RE this planet's defenders? Hehehehe, you seem pretty strong compared to your race at least!", he said nonchalantly. "Who are you?", Yaougan said again, sounding angrier. The green man took a step back, but quickly regained his position and said, "Sorry about that, old man. My name is Inasp, and my soldiers are here with me, by the order of Lord Frieza, to take this planet. It would sell for a very high price!". "Why do you have to kill all of these people? Is that part of the job?", Yaougan spoke still calmly to him. Inasp smirked and replied, "You really don't have any care for your race, do you?". Insap looked behind him at one of the soldiers and said, " Tell me their power levels!". The soldier clicked the green device and looked at both Yaougan and Melait, and said when he saw them "The old guy's....338....the child's....250! Sir, these guys would be helpful to the Frieza Force!". Yaougan was surprised by this and asked, while pointing at the scouter, "What is that?". Inasp smirked and spoke while moving his arm upwards, "Talk to your dead friends about it!". Inasp pointed forward and had one of his soldiers shoot Yaougan,which made a small smoke cloud."Now where's the kid?" Inasp spoke with a little bit of anger while turning back at the soldiers. One of the soldiers stepped back in fear and pointed behind Inasp. Inasp turned around and saw that Melait had caught the shot. "Here ya go!", Melait said as he threw the blast at one of the soldiers. The blast shot through the soldier's heart, killing him instantly. Yaougan looked at Melait and asked, "Do you think you can handle these guys?". Melait looked at him and said, "I think so". Inasp looked at the soldier's body with a shocked expression. "A 250 couldn't block that shot with such blinding speed! Tell me it again!", Inasp screamed to another soldier. The soldier clicked the device and said, "5-500! Wait, the old man jumped to 450!". "500?! That's way too high for this planet!", Inasp screamed, "How did they get so strong?!". Yaougan looked at Inasp and whispered to Melait, "I'll take the leader. You get the rest, alright?". Melait looked Yaougan and said while frowning, "But I wanna fight the tough guy!". Yaougan glared at Melait, and Melait walked towards the remaining 8 soldiers, while Yaougan walked up to Inasp and looked up at him. "I am the elite of Chesla, and no else besides my desciple will be stronger.", Yaougan spoke with confidence. "Then you haven't met me", Inasp said while moving his left leg forward, with his left hand, while pulling back his right leg and hand, "or Lord Frieza." Hi! Melait here! Master is about to fight that powerful guy! Alright, I can finally fight now! Woah, these 8 are stronger than I thought! Gonna have to bring out the big guns! Wait, what's happening to master? Don't give up, master! Next time on Melait: Darkness Unleashed, Raging Power of the Frieza Force! Inasp vs Yaougan! Don't miss it! Chapter 3: Raging Power of the Frieza Force! Inasp vs Yaougan! Melait stood in front of the 8 remaining soldiers, who were pointing their arm cannons at his face. One of them tried to shoot him, but Melait dodged it and punched him in the gut. While that soldier fell to the ground out of pain, the others shot at Melait, so Melait flew up in the air to avoid them. Although he was able to dodge them for a while, once the soldier that got hit stood up and fired at him, he started to get hit. "Ugh....I'm not losing!", Melait said while flying to the ground off the building. One of the soldiers clicked the power reading device and pointed down in an alleyway. 3 of the soldiers jumped down and looked around for Melait. One of them turned and saw a bright light behind some boxes. Before any of the 3 could realize what was happening, Melait fired giant wave of energy, killing 2 of the 3 soldiers, with the last one being crippled, but surviving since the other 2 somewhat blocked the blast. While all this was going on, Inasp was blasting at Yaougan, who was able to dodge most of the shots, until Inasp stopped when he felt that Yaougan was comfortable and landed an uppercut to the jaw. Yaougan got flown back towards one of the remaining soldiers, who tried to shoot his back, but Yaougan ducked down,swiped his feet so that he fell and ran back towards Inasp. Inasp flew up in the air and Yaougan quickly followed. Yaougan threw a punch at Inasp's face, which hit him head on. Yaougan started throwing a barrage of punches, with Inasp being unable to dodge them until he was able to duck under a punch and kicked Yaougan into the sky. The last 5 soldiers that could still fight shot down into the alleyway to try to hit Melait, who was vulnerable after firing the blast,which left him open for shots. Melait got hit in the leg and the head and kept getting hit until he hid in one of the buildings, whose door was destroyed. Melait layed against a wall holding his leg and peeked out the door to see 2 soldiers walking towards the door. Melait limped up some destroyed stairs and climbed all the way up to the roof, where 3 soldiers were looking down at the alleyway. Melait jumped across the gap and punched one of the soldiers in the face. The other 2 shot, but Melait was still hitting the other one, so they shot each other, killing them both. Melait kept punching the soldier until he passed out and looked at the building he jumped across. One of the last soldiers came out and looked at Melait, who he started shooting at. Melait was barley able to jump out of the way with his injured leg, so the blast hit the unconscious soldier. However, on the next shot, Melait was hit in the stomach, which didn't pierce through him, but left him very injured. Melait fell and the soldier jumped on his stomach, which made Melait scream out in pain. Meanwhile, Inasp and Yaougan were fighting in the clouds, with Yaougan hiding in the clouds and punching Inasp while he was distracted. After ten of these blows, Inasp clicked the device and when Yaougan went for a punch, Inasp grabbed it and wiped some blood off his own cheek while doing it. "I have to give you credit, old man! You're pretty smart!", Inasp said while grabbing his other arm, "but you'll join your race soon enough!". Inasp let go of both the arms and tried to hit Yaougan with a sledgehammer attack, but Yaougan teleported behind him and kicked him down to the ground, while hearing Melait's scream. "I'm coming, kid!", Yaougan shouted while quickly flying down. Inasp broke through the building, throwing the soldier off, who had his arm cannon pointed at Melait's head, while it was crumbling. On the building opposite from the crumbling one, were the other two remaining soldiers, with the injured one being carried over the healthy one's arm. As the building collapsed, Yaougan grabbed Melait and started to fly back to the dojo. The soldier who fell off balance jumped to the other building, and watched as the building crumbled. As the soldiers jumped down to the destroyed battlefield, Inasp rose up from the rubble, and realized that his device was broken. "Does anyone have a working scouter?!", Inasp screamed at the last three warriors. The soldier carrying the injured one detached the scouter from his head and gave it to Inasp, who quickly put it on his head and clicked it and looked at the direction of the dojo and smiled. As Yaougan flew to the dojo, he said to Melait, "Are you ok?", and Melait gave a small thumbs up. When they got there, there were a group of people knocking on the dojo's door. "Yaougan! Yaougan! Come out, we have no more time!", they screamed. "We already know.", Yaougan said while flying down to the ground and with a closer look, he realized that they were part of the CPF, due to their recognizable white, blue and orange X's on their diamond shape emblems, "You already fought them?! We're saved!", one of them said while the others started cheering."Four of them are still alive. We had to retreat.", Yaougan spoke seriously while they stopped cheering. "Then what do we do?! We need to keep the peace!", the same member said while looking at the destroyed city. Yaougan quickly flinched, put Melait on the ground, and looked behind him, while clenching his fists. The CPF members looked at the path to the dojo and saw two people walking up the path, with the green one smiling at Yaougan. Hi! Melait here! That leader guy can't just give up! Help us fight them you cowards! Master! This isn't happening! I'll stop you, once and for all! Next time on '''Melait: Darkness Unleashed, Protect the Peace! The Fate of Planet Chesla! ''' Don't miss it! Chapter 4: Protect the Peace! The Fate of Planet Chesla! Inasp walked right in front of Yaougan, with the soldier by his side, and he looked at the CPF, clicked his scouter and laughed. "Were you two really the only protectors of this place? I must say you were impressive, but really?", Inasp said while still laughing. "Where are your other two soldiers?", Yaougan asked while putting his arms out to shield Melait and the CPF."At our ship. One of them was heavily injured,so I sent another with him to heal. Should take an hour or so", Inasp said. "An hour? I think Melait should have done a lot of damage to that soldier. That race must have superb healing abilities.", Yaougan thought. Yaougan looked at the other soldier, quickly ducked down and send ki into Melait's chest, "Wake up!". Melait woke up and looked groggily at Yaougan. "428....and 425....you two are just about equal now! Those soldiers did do something then!.", Inasp said while clicking his scouter, and turned his head towards the remaining soldier. "Take care of the others. I'll handle the old man and the kid", Inasp said, and right when he said that, the soldier shot one of the CPF members, blowing him up, while the other members watched in horror. As Melait got adjusted to waking up, he looked at Inasp, and looked at Yaougan, who looked down at him and whispered, "Once again, you get the soldier. I can handle Inasp by myself, he was losing to me before we retreated". "All because of me, right?", Melait pouted. Yaougan glared at Melait and said in a serious tone, "There's no time for crying now, boy! Everything is on the line in this battle! This is not a mere sparring match, it's us being protectors of our planet, and not mere bystanders watching the slaughter! Even though society neglects us, we still need to protect them! Now you do as I say, understand?". Melait slowly nodded and looked at Inasp who was looking at the terrified CPF members and snickered, "They're like helpless children, in fact, less than the child fighter! Well then...". Inasp put up his cannon and spoke nicely to the CPF, "Good night!" . Inasp shot at them, but Yaougan slapped it away and screamed while running towards him, "You're fighting me! We need to finish our battle remember?"; Yaougan put both his hands out as soon as he reached Inasp, and started blasting him point blank. Melait turned to the CPF. "If you want to maintain your peace so bad, why don't you help, instead of standing there?", Melait shouted to them. Melait got sledgehammered from behind by the soldier, knocking him on the ground, and was about to shoot his cannon until Melait got up by putting his hands on the ground and firing a ki pulse forward, making him crash into the soldier's chest and dealing significant damage to him. The soldier's armor cracked as he stumbled back, but fired a shot as he was falling. Melait wasn't ready to hit it, so instead he blocked it and quickly ran to the soldier and jumped on him. "How do you like it,huh?"; Melait was crushing the soldier, but he didn't seem to care, and was eager for revenge on him for causing him pain. Yaougan quickly stopped firing the blasts at Inasp and slapped Melait, making him fall to the ground. 'Don't you see, Melait? He's dead! You can stop now!", Yaougan screamed. Yaougan quickly coughed up blood soon after and looked behind him to see Inasp, with the left half of his armor destroyed and his arm cannon pointed out. "You never stop another battle, until you stop your own", Inasp spoke calmly to Yaougan, who fell to the ground. Melait knelled down at Yaougan, who was coughing up blood on the ground. "Master! Y-you can survive this right? One of those soldiers survived my blast, and your stronger than him and me!", Melait shouted while crying. Inasp was about to shoot again until one of the CPF members punched Inasp, but it did nothing, and he got shot instead. The others followed suit and tried to fight him while Yaougan was talking. Yaougan turned over to lay on his back and stared at Melait. "They weren't off guard, but I was", Yaougan said while coughing, "Plus, your the strong one here. A true prodigy of our race. I had little left to teach you anyways so, I guess my duty is done." Yaougan pointed at Melait and said quietly from his pain, "I thought I was the prodigy here, but you were all along. Make up for your mistake, kid, and avenge...." Yaougan dropped his hand down and closed his eyes. Melait started crying even more ans shouted, "Master? MASTER!". Melait looked at Inasp, who just finished off killing the last of the CPF members with teary eyes. Inasp smiled at him and said with his hands behind his back, "You heard him! Try to make up for your mistake of having him being killed. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you'll fail with flying colors!" Melait screamed at Inasp, "I didn't kill him!", and he flew up to Inasp and did a strong jab to his left eye. "AUGH!", Inasp cried out as he held it with his left hand, and quickly tried to blast Melait, but Melait, in a fit of rage, started to punch Inasp as hard as he could. "You won't get away with this!", Melait said while shouting at him. Inasp was unable to counter any of the hits, until Inasp thought, "His rage....although it made him much stronger, now he has little control!". Inasp started dodging Melait's hits, but just barely, as Melait started to get even angrier. Inasp was able to dodge the hits much easier and kept doing this until he was backed up against the dojo's outer wall, and as Melait tried to hit him, Inasp ducked. Melait broke down the part of the wall and Inasp jabbed Melait in the stomach, and kept doing it to the vulnerable Melait. To be continued... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fiction